


In the moment

by Jakcett



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, First Time, Halamshiral (Dragon Age), M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakcett/pseuds/Jakcett
Summary: Cullen and Dorian talk and reflect on the present, and the future. They make the most of the evening.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 85





	In the moment

**Author's Note:**

> OR: A long, bumbling drabble that I have worked on occasionally over the last month. An excuse to write some semi-fluffy porn, bashful Cullen, and Dorian who is entirely too casual about all of this.

Cullen found himself lost. One can be surrounded by eager admirers for only so long, and so he walked away without a word at some point. Now he’s wandering down a dim hallway with not even a servant in sight and he frets that he may not find his way back. But he needed the fresh air. He can hardly stand having more than one person in his office at once, let alone being swarmed during a lavish soiree. 

He tried retracing his steps at one point but that only made him go in a circle. Now he realizes he's likely in a wing completely apart from the festivities. The tall windows look over a high cliff, forest and city below, the intention of the architects was probably to give the sense of flying. The dizzying height only gave him a feeling of vertigo. Below, a soft glow surrounds the town. Houses lit from inside by candlelight and hearth fire. He wonders how Mia is doing at home.

The hall ends, continuing to the left, with a large balcony wrapping around the outside corner of the castle. Ivy climbs up trellises, vines and flowers reaching out along the railing. A lone person stands, looking over the countryside and sipping at wine from the bottle. Cullen pokes out onto the balcony and the person looks back. 

“Ah, get tired of swatting away suitors like flies?”

Of course, it was Dorian. 

“Just… Needed to take a breather.” Cullen meandered over to the mage, leaning on the railing next to him. “I’m not used to big parties like this.”

Dorian laughs lightly, “I’ve been to enough to last a lifetime. They're fun when you're young but when you're older they become burdensome.” He takes a sip of his wine and then offers the bottle to Cullen.

He huffs, but smiles, accepting the invitation. “Where did you even get this, they’re only serving drinks by the glass.” He sipped, it was a red wine, drier than his tastes.

“Obviously, I dropped by the kitchens beforehand and nabbed a whole bottle just for myself.” He leaned towards Cullen and winked. “But since you’ve found me I guess I can share, but only because you’re handsome and not too annoying.”

“You get tired of standing around in the garden?” 

“I was tired of the place before we even stepped foot on palace grounds.” He takes the bottle back, drinking again. Cullen notices the pink of his tongue flick over his lips. “As I said--been to my fair share of parties; after a while they become dull. It’s usually the same, food, dancing, music, a few people humiliated, a couple more are killed--” he sips, “I hope you don’t mind, Commander, but I’m sitting this one out.” 

Cullen finds himself chuckling at that. “Don’t worry, I don’t think they’ll be seeing either of us for the rest of the night.” Of course, he meant that as a companionable comment, in the sense that he doesn’t want to go back to the party either. 

But Dorian gives him a curious look. A little upward twitch of his eyebrows, blinking like he was surprised. A soft, teasing smile.

"I uh," Cullen cleared his throat, using the excuse to turn away for a moment to hide the blush that had popped onto his cheeks. "I've just… had enough excitement for one night. I can leave you be if you desire." 

"By no means. I do honestly enjoy your company." He sits the now almost empty bottle on the bannister. "You're far more interesting than this drab party anyways." 

The look that he gives Cullen shoots him in the chest, making his heart flutter. The little smile, the heavy eyes looking up at him with dirty thoughts hidden behind them. Cullen looks out upon the village just to keep his head level. This man tempted him in far too many ways, always drawing him away for walks through the garden and games of chess. His presence brought Cullen peace of mind-- he's never felt something like this with a mage before. 

"Can't say it was all too boring. We exposed an assassination plot, saved the empress and all." He deflected Dorian's little compliments. "I can't believe the Inquisitor is still out on the floor after everything." 

Dorian laughed at that, heartily. "Oh, he's a never-ending fountain of energy. He's barely an adult, arguably still a child. I think it's good he's taking advantage of tonight to relax." 

"We can't truly relax until we defeat Corypheus." Cullen reflects. Closing his eyes, he wipes a hand over his face and turns so he's leaning back on the railing. "After tonight we all go right back to work." Crosses his arms. "I'm not entirely looking forward to how Corypheus reacts to this." 

Dorian sighs with the dampening of the conversation. "...Cole told me once that we shouldn't worry about what we can't control. Tomorrow we will wake up with bleeding hangovers and still work towards stopping the unstoppable. We can at least take a moment to be glad we're alive right now. We'll miss these times when they're gone." 

"You say that like you think we won't win." 

"I apologize but I'm not entirely optimistic about facing a creature that supposedly saw the maker's throne and cast all of us into shame."

Something about this made Cullen laugh. Perhaps it was Dorian's light tone in stating something so macabre--but it got a laugh out of him, and Dorian laughs too. He is right. They don't know what the future truly holds. They face an inconceivable opponent, and things may not end in their favor. Even if they do have a happy ending, things will be different then. 

He hesitated for a moment but he spoke. "Dorian, where will you go once everything is said and done?" 

"Assuming we don't die, you mean." Dorian had drained the last of the wine without him looking. "I want to go back home. I don't like the idea of running from my problems, especially when I'm not the only one impacted by them. I love Tevinter, it's my home, but I can hardly say I'm proud of it." He bends to sit the empty bottle on the ground. "I want to change that."

Cullen mulled that over. "That's noble of you. You'll be a great politician." 

"You're blessed that I'm taking that as a compliment." 

Cullen gave him a playful pout. "Who will I play chess with when you're gone?" Which made Dorian roll his eyes with a grin. 

He shook his head, "I'm sure you'll manage." 

They could hear bells in the distance from the party. Another round of dancing, another round of drama. 

Dorian stretched. "Perhaps we should be getting back." He motioned to go but Cullen caught him gently by the wrist. The look on his face was soft, accompanied by dangerous puppy eyes. 

"Wait, I don't--I, ah--" He stumbled over his words, "I don't want to go back, I'm enjoying it being just us." The reddening of his cheeks got worse with his stammering and he looked away. "Stay… please?" 

Dorian just stood for a moment, a look of quiet shock taken over him. Then he made a peculiar smile and teased, "What's bringing this on, Commander? You like my company this much?" 

Cullen gave him a sour, petulant look for the teasing. "I do." He let his hand slip from Dorian's wrist so he could cross his arms and close himself off again. "I like your company. Sometimes I think I like it more than I should. I've changed a lot in the last few years and you've… helped me in ways you don't know." He scratched at the back of his neck absently, embarrassed. 

For once, Dorian was speechless. 

"I don't know, I mean, I've never really felt like this towards anyone like you before." 

"Like… me?" Dorian tilted his head. 

"A man… and also that you're a mage. I was always taught that mages were dangerous, abominations, and since Kirkwall I've doubted everything that I thought I once knew." Cullen kept his eyes on his feet, afraid to see Dorian's face. "I joined the Inquisition because I didn't know who I was anymore, and being here has helped me… learn. Understand that I shouldn't have to be afraid all the time." He shook his head with a sigh, "I apologize for rambling, you may leave if you wish, I won't stop you." 

But Dorian had approached him, slowly, loosely gating Cullen against the railing. He looked upon him with a soft gaze. "You talk a lot when you're flustered like this. It's endearing." He reaches and brushes a blond hair back into place. The palm of his hand is warm on Cullen's cheek.

"It's hard to talk sometimes. I don't entirely know what I'm trying to say." Cullen allows himself to lean gently into Dorian's hand, his own hand reaching to press it close. "But, I do like you. Having you around…I don't know what I plan on doing after the Inquisition, but it would be nice if we could, um… stick together." 

Dorian puffed out a little laugh. "You are awfully terrible at confessing--but I admire your tenacity." He leaned in and left a chaste kiss on his cheek, "I hope you don't mind." 

"...I don't." Cullen admitted, quietly. He took a hold of Dorian's belt and pulled him closer, trapping him between his legs, and kissing him on the lips. Soft, he took Dorian by the waist, and Dorian presses closer still, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. They part with breaths mingling, laughing to themselves. 

"And I thought all of my flirting was for nought." Dorian quipped, hands held deftly to Cullen's shoulders. "Have you been holding out on me?" 

Cullen mumbled, leaning in for another kiss, "I'm...going through a lot right now." Another kiss; Dorian guides Cullen's hands lower and their tongues flick over each other's lips. Cullen gasps faintly. "You don't think we could...find a room." 

Dorian's hands ruffled and brushed through blond hair, playfully. "Afraid someone will see us?"

"If any of my "suitors" caught us, you'd be disgraced." Cullen chuckled. 

"Ah, you're right." Dorian huffed, "and if not disgraced, I'm sure one of them would want to claw my eyes out." He pulled away and straightened his jacket, much to Cullen's displeasure. But he held out a hand, "If we're lucky we might find a room with a bed." 

The wing they were in seemed to be a guest wing, each door locked, some with a stocking tied to the doorknob and giggling heard inside. But they found a bedroom, smaller than the rooms of the grand apartments, but cushy just the same. No one inside and they lock the door behind. 

Cullen finds that he has no idea what he's getting himself into. He's never fooled around like this. Had it in his head to live in the moment, and the moment has him shivering. Dorian carried himself as if he had done these actions a hundred times, already stripping himself of his sash and coat. He turned and Cullen felt his heart rising into his throat like it wanted to escape out of his mouth. Like he hadn't rattled off and laid it bare already. 

Dorian approached him, traced fingers over the seams of his coat, over his chest. "Nervous?" 

"The chantry was rather…" He struggled to find the word. Templars are usually expected to stay celibate if not married. Sex in and of itself was generally something not spoken of. "...Strict." His breath hitched, Dorian pinching at his chest through his coat. "I won't be the best bed partner, I'm afraid." 

"Nonsense." He pulled Cullen by the hand to the edge of the bed, unbuttoned his top, and pushed it from his shoulders. Spread his hands over Cullen's broad chest, admiring his build. Solid; muscles made from hard work and training. He traced his hands down, over his stomach and followed the dips of muscle to his hips. "It's a marvel that I'll be the first to ravish you." 

Cullen chuckles, embarrassed and swatting at Dorian's hands. "You--" 

Dorian only kept hold of him, pulling him close again and kissing his chest, his tummy. "They'll talk if they find out, I'll be the magister that corrupted the Inquisition's gallant commander." He teases still, fingers dipping into the hem of Cullen's trousers as his mouth follows the trail of fair hair downwards. 

Cullen keens, "Corrupt-- funny." He let his hands brush through Dorian's hair, "Hardly, I'm not...entirely innocent." His mind scatters, Dorian untying his pants and tugging them down, smalls following, exposing him and he forgets how to speak for a moment while Dorian  _ sizes him up _ .

"I would've been more adamant with my flirting if I knew you had this." 

Cullen pointedly looks away, a disgruntled moan in reply. "Shit," he covers his mouth.

His cock is heavy in Dorian's hand, thick, already near drooling with barely a touch so far. Dorian strokes, pulling back the foreskin, kisses just under the tip, and Cullen shivers, grounding himself with his hands firmly on Dorian's shoulders. 

"Adorable, you're so sensitive." Dorian mumbles, kissing him again, flicking the tip of his tongue. 

Cullen finds it hard to stand still, to keep his breathing even. "You're such a…" he whines, "Let me get undressed." 

Dorian gives him a smile, a terrible thing that pulls at his heart and makes him want to pop him for being such a teasing twit. He turns around to push his trousers off, kicks his boots off. Dorian puffs a laugh through his nose at that, the man turning for privacy despite the situation. He unbuckles his own pants, shoves them to the floor, and scoots back so he's fully on the bed, resting back against a pile of unnecessary pillows. 

Cullen turns back to him, visibly fighting the urge to hide himself. Again, adorable. He crawls onto the bed, unsure in his actions yet he persists out of whatever foolish resolve urges him on. He covers Dorian's body with his own, chastely, still hesitating to touch. They kiss. Slow and deep, Dorian teasing his tongue along Cullen's lip, and Cullen pushes back with his. It's new, and exciting, something that neither of them have had. A truly meaningful encounter that wouldn't leave before the dawn, and someone special to share this with for the first time. 

They find themselves unable to last like this. Both wanting more, the warmth of skin against skin, and something less demure. Cullen gasps when Dorian grabs him by the hips, handling him so he straddles Dorian's. They slip farther behind, just under his arse, firm on the backs of his thighs and fingers sliding slowly higher between his legs. 

"I have oil in the inside pocket of my coat." Dorian's voice breathes hot in Cullen's ear. 

Cullen pauses for a moment, a silly question on his tongue that quickly answers itself and he chides himself as he scrambles to retrieve the little vial from Dorian's coat. He returns just as quickly to Dorian's lap. "Do you usually keep this on you?" He asks. 

"Only when I attend lavish soirees with handsome men in attendance." Dorian wets his fingers, smiling to himself when Cullen is again stuttering a red-faced retort. He stops the vial, slipping it under a pillow out of the way. "Relax yourself or this will be a lot more difficult than it has to be." 

"Easier said than done." Cullen does his best to relax anyhow. But, strong hands again on his ass, fingers slipping between and prodding at his hole-- he quivers at the feeling and Dorian reprimands him. 

But Dorian's finger slips in, shallowly, pulling gently and poking. Cullen struggles now to keep the thoughts in his head straight, every alarm going off and his inner voices having many things to say. He breathes, bites his lip, and lets Dorian work him open soft and sure. It feels intrusive, odd, and slightly unnerving. It's not entirely painful and his brow twitches every time Dorian tugs at the rim of his ass. Eventually, however, it's tolerable and he wants more. One finger becomes two, then three, and his thighs quake from trying to sit still when he wants to push back and urge Dorian's fingers deeper. His knuckles are white on the headboard, gripping tight while his mind wanders and focuses on the feeling of being opened up. 

Dorian's fingers prod about inside him, poking, the feeling entirely new and foreign. He slips a finger over a particularly sensitive spot, and Cullen feels it like a jolt of lightning sparking, shocking him, his breath hitches and he fights to hold back a particularly embarrassing whine. 

Dorian just makes that damn face, that sly little grin, and Cullen only gives him a pitiful glare. It was more of a pleading look. 

Again, he presses inside him, and purposefully he kneads against that spot that makes Cullen briefly see stars. Purposefully teases him, pushes him, as he always does; wanting a reaction. Cullen lets go of a breath he didn't know he was holding, writhing to push harder against Dorian's clever fingers. It was a sensation that filled him. Made him lose his head, ripped him from his thoughts and pushed him quickly, incredibly close to the edge. Left him breathless and panting, mumbling and moaning. 

"What a sight. There's a whole crowd of people here that were vying for you, they would kill to see you here as I do. The commander of the Inquisition's forces, falling apart. You make such delicious sounds." Dorian spoke casually, but there was a hint of dark arousal in his voice. It was hot on his tongue, apparent in how his voice had become breathy, and punctuated with languid kisses to Cullen's throat. 

Cullen was near to tears, trembling and teetering so close to ecstasy, and yet it was out of his reach. Dorian removed his fingers and Cullen gave another pitiful little whine while Dorian kissed up under his jaw. He wanted to leave a mark of some sort. Just to let all of those meddlesome suitors know that Cullen had done better. 

Cullen gathered himself, sniffling and calming his breaths. "Don't stop." He said, still shaking from his close encounter. "You tease so much, it's...infuriating." 

"It's fun to string you along like this." Dorian kissed absently right under the curve of Cullen's jaw, lips brushing his ear. "There's more to sex than getting it in, you have to build each other up, build up the suspense." He left a light, unfortunately modest bruise right under Cullen's ear. It wouldn't be too noticeable as to get them in trouble with Josephine, but enough to leave a subtle message. "And, again, it's fun to tease you. You get this cute pout and-- yes that one." 

He looked away then, cheeks burning. He couldn't stand this for much longer. He is a patient man but after tonight-- suitors, nobles, plots, drinking-- he has little patience left. He wants. A slowly growing fire within him demanded attention, demanded touch. He wasn't too far away from losing his temper and whatever shreds of dignity he had left were near to ash. 

He whined again, miserably, like a mabari begging for scraps, his voice caught on sheepish hesitation. "Please. Dorian." Shamefully, his hips quivered, weak and wanting, his cock twitching against Dorian's. "Please, I want it."

Dorian gave in, too weak for Cullen’s begging. “Fine then,” he took Cullen by the hips and pulled him close so his cock fit along the curve of Cullen’s ass. “You make too good of an argument." 

With a hand on the small of Cullen's back, he guided himself to Cullen's hole. 

Cullen yelped, a small squeak of surprise, when he pushed in. "Oh, Maker." 

"You set the pace, we have the rest of the night." Dorian's hand slid up Cullen's back, along his side, quietly appreciating his well-toned body. "Go on," he gave a little smile and it hardly helped Cullen relax. 

He's never felt more terrified in his life. Yet, he's also never felt more aroused. He let Dorian gently caress him as he allowed himself to get used to the feeling of being breached. It wasn't too long before he let himself sink down, let out quiet whines that he couldn't hold back. He held onto Dorian, nails probably leaving little crescent indents in the man's skin from how tightly he held on. 

There was a near-silent curse from Dorian, a blissful smile, as he urged Cullen along with a hand on his hip. 

Cullen sighed, leaning forward against Dorian as he took him in to the hilt. He hid his face in Dorian's shoulder, whispered a prayer or maybe a long chain of curses. "I get to do you next." He spoke, shallowly. 

"I look forward to it." Dorian chimed. 

He was tight, and Dorian wasn't exactly small. He was average, and yet the feeling of being filled had Cullen gasping. He moved slowly at first, the both of them clinging to each other. The sensation, the feel of Dorian's cock inside him, stretching him open deep inside. He moved quicker as he grew to crave the friction, hypersensitive to every light touch. Dorian's hands on him, brushing over his skin, tracing the curves of his muscles. He teased him, fingers pinching his nipples, rolling them under his thumbs. It was again like a shock to his system and he couldn't help the scandalous sounds that escaped his lips. The sudden jolt of his hips. 

"Are you having fun?" Dorian asked as if he wasn't phased even the slightest, but the rigidity in his tone, the quiet hitch in his voice told that he was near to breaking his facade. 

Cullen left his face hidden. "Don't…Don't ask me something like that when we're…" he was more honest in his suffering. His movements were shaky, irregular, like he was struggling to keep pace. Struggling to control himself. 

"So bashful." Dorian put a hand on Cullen's shoulder to push him back just so he could see his face. Cullen whines at him, looking down and away, but Dorian sees him. Red-faced, lips parted and panting, little tears at the corners of his eyes. Cullen is full of little surprises. A man so composed yet shy with the littlest gestures of romance. Brought to tears during sex. 

Cullen hid his face again, now kissing at Dorian's throat. Quiet mumbling. He became determined in his thrusts, harsh almost, and Dorian returned the sentiment with little thrusts upwards to meet Cullen's. 

Cullen was nothing if not verbal, huffing and crying at every perfect thrust that met the spot inside him that shocked him with every touch. "I'm close. Touch me, please." He whimpered

Dorian was all too happy to take him in hand again. Cullen's cock was trapped between them and with every thrust it drooled more on Dorian's stomach. The lightest touch made Cullen wince, twitch, he's dreadfully close and he couldn't control himself anymore. Dorian squeezed him gently and tugged him along until Cullen was a blabbering, gasping mess on his lap. 

He came with a stuttering sob, a cry that was muffled into Dorian's shoulder. He shook as it overtook him like a wave and he gasped when he could breathe again. He had made quite a mess between them. 

However Dorian could hardly care as he pushed Cullen back on the bed, kissing him with a bite and hunger for his own ecstasy. 

He thrust into Cullen without shame, quiet laughter, praises falling from his lips. 

"Dorian-- Dorian, it's too-- Ah--!" Cullen panted, whined as Dorian fucked him until he was oversensitive and writhing beneath him. Showered him with chaste kisses. He quickly found release, moaning curses and thank-yous to both the Maker and Cullen as he came, thrusting deep inside. 

Time seemed to slow as they laid together and came to their senses. Outside they could hear distant fireworks, likely the finale of the ball. The others would be looking for them if they hadn't already left with someone else. 

They stayed there until they decided to clean up, a small washbasin on a dresser nearby had a clean rag in it. 

"Are you always so... enthusiastic like that?" Cullen asked, wiping the mess from his stomach and chest. 

Dorian leaned back in the bed again, now clean and tidy. He mused, "Impulsive is perhaps the right word."

"I didn't know that happened." 

"...I'm sorry?" 

"That…it could feel… too much." Cullen mumbled increasingly quieter, a light blush returning to his cheeks. 

Dorian chuckled, "You're so adorable, it's incredible." 

"It was...It felt good." Cullen returned the washrag to the basin. He wished he could keep his mouth shut. 

Dorian just smiled at him and beckoned him close, which Cullen obeyed. He knelt on the edge of the bed and Dorian leaned up to leave a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Lay down." 

They laid together for the rest of the night, and if anyone missed them, it wasn't spoken of the next morning. 


End file.
